Dead By Daylight Wikia
Welcome to Dead By Daylight where Death Is Not an Escape! it is a asymmetrical horror game matches are a 4 vs 1 survival game it's released on PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One where four players must take on the role of Survivors, as they are being hunted by a deranged killer who must sacrifice them to the entity. Dead by Daylight.png|Gameplay Info|link=http://deadbydaylight.wikia.com/wiki/Gameplay MainPageKillers.jpg|Play as a Killer|link=http://deadbydaylight.wikia.com/wiki/Killers|linktext=Learn more about original and licensed killers playable in Dead by Daylight MainPageSurvivors.jpg|Play as a Survivor|link=http://deadbydaylight.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Survivors|linktext=Learn more about the playable survivors in Dead by Daylight Dbd yr3 roadmap.jpg|Upcoming DLC|link=http://deadbydaylight.wikia.com/wiki/Category:DLC|linktext=Check out all the past and future plans on DLC File:DwightFairfield_Portrait.jpg|link=Dwight Fairfield|'Dwight Fairfield' File:MegThomas_Portrait.jpg|link=Meg Thomas|'Meg Thomas' File:JakePark_Portrait.jpg|link=Jake Park|'Jake Park' File:ClaudetteMorel_Portrait.jpg|link=Claudette Morel|'Claudette Morel' File:NeaKarlsson_Portrait.jpg|link=Nea Karlsson|'Nea Karlsson' File:LaurieStrode_Portrait.jpg|link=Laurie Strode|'Laurie Strode' File:AceVisconti_Portrait.jpg|link=Ace Visconti|'Ace Visconti' File:BillOverbeck_Portrait.jpg|link=William "Bill" Overbeck|'William "Bill" Overbeck' File:FengMin_Portrait.jpg|link=FENG MIN(凤敏)|'FENG MIN(凤敏)' File:DavidKing Portrait.jpg|link=David King|'David King' File:QuentinSmith_Portrait.jpg|link=Quentin Smith|'Quentin Smith' File:DavidTapp_Portrait.jpg|link=David Tapp|'David Tapp' File:KateDensen_Portrait.jpg|link=Kate Denson|'Kate Denson' File:AdamFrancis_Portrait.jpg|link=Adam Francis|'Adam Francis' File:JeffJohansen_Portrait.jpg|link=Jeff Johansen|'Jeff Johansen' File:JaneRomero_Portrait.png|link=Jane Romero|'Jane Romero' File:AshleyJWilliams_Portrait.png|link=Ashley J. Williams|'Ashley J. Williams' File:TheTrapper_Portrait.jpg|link=The Trapper|'Trapper' File:TheWraith_Portrait.jpg|link=The Wraith|'The Wraith' File:TheHillbilly_Portrait.jpg|link=The Hillbilly|'The Hillbilly' File:TheNurse_Portrait.jpg|link=The Nurse|'The Nurse' File:TheShape_Portrait.jpg|link=The Shape|'The Shape' File:TheHag_Portrait.jpg|link=The Hag|'The Hag' File:TheDoctor_Portrait.jpg|link=The Doctor|'The Doctor' File:TheHuntress_Portrait.jpg|link=The Huntress|'The Huntress' File:TheCannibal Portrait.jpg|link=The Cannibal|'The Cannibal' File:TheNightmare_Portrait.jpg|link=The Nightmare|'The Nightmare' File:ThePig_Portrait.jpg|link=The Pig|'The Pig' File:TheClown_Portrait.jpg|link=The Clown|'The Clown' File:TheSpirit_Portrait.jpg|link=The Spirit|'The Spirit' File:TheLegion_Portrait.jpg|link=The Legion|'The Legion' File:ThePlague_Portrait.png|link=The Plague|'The Plague' File:TheGhostface_Portrait.png|link=The Ghost Face|'The Ghost Face' 'Survivors' DwightFairfield_Portrait.jpg|link=Dwight Fairfield Perk_bond.png|link=Bond Perk_leader.png|link=Leader Perk_provethyself.png|link=Prove Thyself MegThomas_Portrait.jpg|link=Meg Thomas Perk_quickandquiet.png|link=Quick and Quiet Perk_adrenaline.png|link=Adrenaline Perk_sprintburst.png|link=Sprint Burst |- JakePark_Portrait.jpg|link=Jake Park Perk_calmwill.png|link=Calm Spirit Perk_ironwill.png|link=Iron Will Perk_saboteur.png|link=Saboteur]] ClaudetteMorel_Portrait.jpg|link=Claudette Morel Perk_botanyknowledge.png|link=Botany Knowledge Perk_empathy.png|link=Empathy Perk_selfcare.png|link=Self Care]] |- NeaKarlsson_Portrait.jpg|link=Nea Karlsson Balanced_landing@2x.png|link=Balanced Landing Urban_evasion@2x.png|link=Urban Evasion Streetwise@2x.png|link=Streetwise]] LaurieStrode_Portrait.jpg|link=Laurie Strode Sole_survivor_icon.png|link=Sole Survivor Decisive_strike.png|link=Decisive Strike Object_obsession_icon.png|link=Object of Obsession |- AceVisconti_Portrait.jpg|link=Ace Visconti Aceinthehole.png|link=Ace in the Hole Uptheante.png|link=Up the Ante Openhanded.png|link=Open-Handed]] BillOverbeck_Portrait.jpg|link=William "Bill" Overbeck Bill_BorrowedTime.png|link=Borrowed Time Bill_Unbreakable.png|link=Unbreakable Bill_LeftBehind.png|link=Left Behind |- FengMin_Portrait.jpg|link=FENG MIN(凤敏) Feng_Technician.png|link=Technician Feng_Alert.png|link=Alert Feng_Lithe.png|link=Lithe DavidKing Portrait.jpg|link=David King David_DeadHard.png|link=Dead Hard David_We'reGonnaLiveForever.png|link=We're Gonna Live Forever David_NoMither.png|link=No Mither |- QuentinSmith_Portrait.jpg|link=Quentin Smith Quentin_Pharmacy.png|link=Pharmacy Quentin_Vigil.png|link=Vigil Quentin_WakeUp!.png|link=Wake Up! DavidTapp_Portrait.jpg|link=David Tapp David_Tenacity.png|link=Tenacity David_Detective'sHunch.png|link=Detective's Hunch David_StakeOut.png|link=Stake Out |- KateDensen_Portrait.jpg|link=Kate Denson Dance With Me Perk Icon.png|link=Dance With Me Windows Of Opportunity Perk Icon.png|link=Windows Of Opportunity Boil Over Perk Icon.png|link=Boil Over AdamFrancis_Portrait.jpg|link=Adam Francis AdamFrancis_Diversion.png|link=Diversion AdamFrancis_Deliverance.png|link=Deliverance AdamFrancis_Autodidact.png|link=Autodidact |- JeffJohansen_Portrait.jpg|link=Jeff Johansen JeffJohansen_Aftercare.png|link=Aftercare JeffJohansen_Distortion.png|link=Distortion JeffJohansen_Breakdown.png|link=Breakdown JaneRomero_Portrait.png|link=Jane Romero JaneRomero_BreakdownSolidarity.png|link=Breakdown Solidarity JaneRomero_HeadOn.png|link=Head On JaneRomero_Poised.png|link=Poised |- AshleyJWilliams_Portrait.png|link=Ashley J. Williams Ash_FlipFlop.png|link=Flip Flop Ash_BuckleUp.png|link=Buckle Up Ash_MettleOfMan.png|link=Mettle of Man 'Killers' TheTrapper_Portrait.jpg|link=The Trapper Brutal_strength.png|link=Brutal Strength Agitation.png|link=Agitation Unnerving_presence.png|link=Unnerving Presence TheWraith_Portrait.jpg|link=The Wraith Shadowborn.png|link=Shadowborn Bloodhound.png|link=Bloodhound Predator.png|link=Predator |- TheHillbilly_Portrait.jpg|link=The Hillbilly Tinkerer_color.png|link=Tinkerer Lightborn_color.png|link=Lightborn Enduring_color.png|link=Enduring TheNurse_Portrait.jpg|link=The Nurse Stridor_color.png|link=Stridor Thanatophobia_color.png|link=Thanatophobia Nurses_calling_color.png|link=A Nurse's Calling |- TheShape_Portrait.jpg|link=The Shape Save_the_best_for_last_color.png|link=Save the Best for Last Dying_light_color.png|link=Dying Light Play_with_your_food.png|link=Play With your Food TheHag_Portrait.jpg|link=The Hag Ruin_colo.png|link=Ruin Devour_hope_color.png|link=Devour Hope The_third_seal_color.png|link=The Third Seal |- TheDoctor_Portrait.jpg|link=The Doctor Doctor_Overwhelming.png|link=Overwhelming Presence Doctor_Monitor&Abuse.png|link=Monitor & Abuse Doctor_Overcharge.png|link=Overcharge TheHuntress_Portrait.jpg|link=The Huntress Huntress_TerritorialImperative.png|link=Territorial Imperative Huntress_BeastOfPrey.png|link=Beast of Prey Huntress_HuntressLullaby.png|link=Huntress Lullaby |- TheCannibal Portrait.jpg|link=The Cannibal Leatherface KnockOut.png|link=Knock Out Leatherface BBQ&Chili.png|link=Barbecue And Chilli Leatherface Franklin'sDemise.png|link=Franklins Demise TheNightmare_Portrait.jpg|link=The Nightmare Claw-killer-bloodwarden.png|link=Blood Warden Claw-killer-fireup.png|link=Fire Up Claw-killer-rememberme.png|link=Remember Me |- ThePig_Portrait.jpg|link=The Pig Pig_Hangman'sTrick.png|link=Hangman's Trick Pig_Surveillance.png|link=Surveillance Pig_MakeYourChoice.png|link=Make Your Choice TheClown_Portrait.jpg|link=The Clown IconPerks bamboozle.png|link=Bamboozle IconPerks coulrophobia.png|link=Coulrophobia IconPerks popGoesTheWeasel.png|link=pop Goes The Weasel |- TheSpirit_Portrait.jpg|link=The Spirit TheSpirit_Fury.png|link=Fury TheSpirit_HauntedGround.png|link=Haunted Ground TheSpirit_Rancor.png|link=Rancor TheLegion_Portrait.jpg|link=The Legion TheLegion_Discordance.png|link=Discordance TheLegion_MadGrit.png|link=Mad Grit TheLegion_IronMaiden.png|link=Iron Maiden |- ThePlague_Portrait.png|link=The Plague ThePlague_CorruptIntervention.png|link=Corrupt Intervention ThePlague_DarkDevotion.png|link=Dark Devotion ThePlague_InfectiousFright.png|link=Infectious Fright TheGhostface_Portrait.png|link=The Ghost Face TheGhostFace_I'mAllEars.png|link=I'm All Ears TheGhostFace_ThrillingTremors.png|link=Thrilling Tremors TheGhostFace_FurtiveChase.png|link=Furtive Chase 'Survivors' We%27ll_make_it_perk.png|We'll Make It|link=We'll_Make_It This_is_not_happening_perk.png|This is Not Happening|link=This is Not Happening Spine_chill_perk.png|Spine Chill|link=Spine Chill Small_game_perk.png|Small Game|link=Small Game Slippery_meat_perk.png|Slippery Meat|link=Slippery Meat Resilience_perk.png|Resilience|link=Resilience Premonition_perk.png|Premonition|link=Premonition Lightweight_perk.png|Lightweight|link=Lightweight Kindred_perk.png|Kindred|link=Kindred Hope_perk.png|Hope|link=Hope Dark_sense_perk.png|Dark Sense|link=Dark Sense Deja_vu_perk.png|Deja Vu|link=Deja Vu No_one_left_behind_perk.png|No One Left Behind|link=No One Left Behind Plunderer%27s_instinct_perk.png|Plunderer's Instinct|link=Plunderer's_Instinct 'Killers' Bitter_murmur.png|Bitter Murmur|link=Bitter Murmur Deerstalaker_perk.png|Deerstalker|link=Deerstalker Distressing.png|Distressing|link=Distressing Insidious_perk.png|Insidious|link=Insidious Iron_grasp_perk.png|Iron Grasp|link=Iron Grasp Thrill_of_the_hunt.png|Thrill of the Hunt|link=Thrill of the Hunt IconPerks_monstrousShrine.png|Monstrous Shrine|link=Monstrous Shrine No_one_escapes_death_perk.png|No One Escapes Death|link=No One Escapes Death Sloppy_butcher.png|Sloppy Butcher|link=Sloppy Butcher Spies_from_the_Shadow.png|Spies From The Shadows|link=Spies From The Shadows Unrelenting.png|Unrelenting|link=Unrelenting Whispers.png|Whispers|link=Whispers Current Updates File:Dead by Daylight Ghost Face Spotlight|center| New Killer: The Ghost Face New Survivor: Ashley J. Williams DBD2019_DedicatedServersTeaser.jpg|Summer 2019: Dedicated Servers Category:Dead by Daylight Category:Wikia